So Cold
by sHaDoWoFtHeFaLlEnAnGeL
Summary: What if Alice didn't survive the battle with the jabberwocky? Sorta Hatter/Alice. Very sad.


**Hello, hello! So I just watched Alice in Wonderland last night, and this idea came to mind: What if Alice didn't survive the battle with the Jabberwocky? What if Frabjous day hadn't turned out so gleeful? I wrote this last night at midnight, and was too tired to post it, so here I am now! :DD**

**So I hope you enjoy! :)**

Alice stepped onto the battlefield to meet the jabberwocky everyone had been talking about. As soon as she saw it, she wanted to run back to the comfort of Hatter's side, but she knew she had to do it. For The White queen, for all of her friends, for Underland.

"Hello, my old foe. We meet on the battlefield once again." The hidious creature hissed, flicking its tongue out like a snake.

"We've never met." Alice mumbled, trying to sound somewhat intimidating, despite her raging fear.

"Not you insignifigant, girl. The vorpal one." The Jabberwocky hissed again.

"That's enough chatter!" Alice raised her sword, slicing the creature's tongue off as it hissed. It roared in anger. The White queen, who was standing nearby, gagged.

The jabberwocky swung it's tail, knocking the sword out of Alice's hands as she flew and hit the checkered cement hard.

Hatter narrowed his eyes at the creature. He couldn't stand to see Alice get hurt like that, and she needed to get the sword. He decided to distract the jabberwocky by stabbing its tail with his own sword.

"The Hatter is interfering! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The bloody Red queen screamed. Stayne, her faithful knave came forward with his sword raised, as Hatter did with his. The card soldiers began battling as well right at that moment. Little Mally and the March Hare rode on the bandersnatch. The Tweedles stood on top of each other, threatening the red cards with their wooden swords.

The Battle had begun.

__

Alice had got up, and was doing her best to dodge the jabberwocky's deadly jaws. The horrible thing suddenly blew out a neon purple flame, and barely on time, she blocked it swith her sheild. She ran for the broken staircase, the jabberwocky following behind, destroying everything in its path.

When she finally made it to the top, thinking she was losing the dragon, she swung around to face it, as it stood tall, spread its wings, and let out a terrifying roar. Mustering all the courage she had, she climbed on its back, lifted her sword high, and in the Red queen's tone, yelled, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She sliced the jabberwocky's head off, but as it's head seperated from it's neck, Alice fell from it's back, and tumbled down the remaining stairs, letting out a startled cry, right before hitting the cement with a sickening crunch.

Iracebeth stared in horror at her darling jabberwocky's severed head laying beneath her feat. She didn't even have the sympathy to notice or care for her sister's broken champion, sobbing weakly on the other side of the staircase.

Everyone on the battlefield immediately dropped their swords at the sight of the dead jabberwocky. Mirana was the first to notice something was missing.

"Where's Alice?" she asked out loud, looking around, concerned and confused. Then she saw her, the young blonde was lying nearly motionless at the other side of the battlefield, right next to the headless jabberwocky.

The normally calm, graceful queen rushed over to her dying friend. "Alice?" she called. Alice coughed weakly, she gasped once she saw the blood that flowed from her lips.

Hatter rushed around the battlefield looking for Alice. He was so happy, the jabberwocky was defeated, the White queen would have her crown back, and most of all, Alice was alright!...or so he thought…

He noticed the commotion from Mirana, she sounded upset. Then he heard it "Alice, my dear stay with me!" He rushed over to her, Alice had blood flowing from her mouth, and was crying like each muffled sob took all her strength. He grabbed her hand. "Hatter?" she breathed out, tears continuing to fall from her brown eyes. "Alice? You're leaking!" he said, giggling softly. He was trying to tell himself she would be fine, although his normally vibrant green eyes were becoming dark grey as he watched her fade.

"I'm going to go back to the castle to fetch a healing potion." Mirana jumped on her white steed and galloped off towards her castle.

"I'm sorry." She coughed. "I disappointed you."

What was this girl talking about? He thought. She defeated the undefeatable overthrew the bloody big head. She had given the white queen her thrown back. She had saved Underland. She had stolen his heart.

"Alice…..You did it. You killed the jabberwocky. You saved Underland." He moved a golden curl out of her face. He pulled a hankercheif out of his pocket and wiped the tears and the blood from her face.

Mirana soon returned with her healing potion. She climbed off her horse, and raced over to Alice's side again, and Hatter moved aside.

"Alice, I know it may hurt, but I need you to swallow this." She gently poured some bright blue liquid down Alice's throat. The poor girl winced painfully, and coughed.

"Oh, no Alice!" The queen shook her, as her breathing stopped, and her eyes began to close.

Chessur, March, McTwisp, Mally, and the bandersnatch could only watch and hope. Hope that they could save Underland's champion the way she saved them.

"Stay with her, Tarrant." She had to deal with her evil sister and her knave. She sentenced Iracebeth and Stayne to exile, having the two bickering imbiciles carried off by card guards.

Hatter was too buisy watching Alice, now lying motionless in his arms. "Please, don't leave meh." He whispered in his Scottish accent. "I love you." He gently kissed her still bloody lips. They were so cold. He layed his hand on her deathly white cheek. So cold.

Mirana glided over, supposedly back to her usual graceful self. "How is she?" she asked quietly, with a worried edge still to her tone.

"So cold." Was all Hatter said in a pain filled whisper.

Mirana felt her forhead, then checked her wrist for a pulse. She closed her eyes tightly. Then glided over to the fellow creatures of Underland.

"Our champion, Alice, has passed away." She told them hung low, and ears drooped, and as the announcement was made, thunder roared in the distance. It hadn't rained in years, not since the Red queen took over the thrown.

"I never got a chance to tell her when she was alive.." Hatter whispered sadly to himself.

That day, although there was a terrible storm, they buried their beloved young champion, using her armor and the vorpal sword as a mark. Frabjous day was there on out known as a day of triumph, and of sorrow. The white queen regained her thrown, but Underland was never quite right knowing their champion was dead.

No matter how much Mally and March tried to coax him, Hatter was no longer part of the mad tea party. He would only sit and either sulk in his room at Marmoreal, or spend most of his time near his beloved Alice's grave. No matter how much Chessur tried to convince him, he never futterwackened. He never made another hat. His eyes remained grey all the time.

**While I was writing the ending, I was listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence. So that had an influence. This almost made me cry :'(**

**Would you do a great kindness and give a poor old girl like me some reviews? Thanks you. (hands out free meat pies to reviewers)**


End file.
